Upgrades: The Missing Chapters
by unlimited-dreamer
Summary: Following Tadashi and Alice's story in Upgrades, these are the missing chapters that show just how involved the two become over the course of a year. From admitting the truth to time in bed, all of your extras are found in here. SEQUEL TO UPGRADES. Tadashi/Transgender OC Rated M for smut.
1. Introduction

Hello and thank you for choosing to read Upgrades: The Missing Chapters!

This is a series of chapters that did not make the final cut in Upgrades, but still follow with the plot. This also includes extra episodes that have been written separate from the main story. There's even chapters in different characters point of view. The authors note will indicate what chapter these are constant with, in case anyone is in need of a re-read.

WARNING! These chapters are unrated, so please be advised for any smut that will appear.

Happy reading!


	2. Before the Hangover

Hi everyone!

This is the in between chapter for 7 and 8. This follows a regular college tradition... Drinking. This was cut from the main story as to save time and speed up the plot, but it seemed wrong to let this chapter go unseen.

Please note that this chapter does get raunchy.

* * *

><p>"I think we got too much," Honey said, carrying two large bags full of assorted drinks back to the car, putting them in the trunk. Fred followed stuff, dropping another two bags of snacks inside, shutting the door. "Someone's going to make themselves sick."<p>

"Relax, Honey. Wasabi, Tadashi and Alice got medical training, we'll be fine," He grinned, kissing her cheek as they got back into the car. "Alright, let's get this started! Wasabi, drive!"

"Uh, dude... How much did you buy?" Wasabi asked, leaning back to look at him. "I don't want to get arrested for drunken disturbances."

"Like a keg's worth of beer and loads of tequila," He replied proudly. "If you're so worried, why don't we just go to your place?"

"That might be better in case someone loses their lunch..." Alice added in, glancing back at the overflowing trunk.

"We won't make a mess of it like we did last time," Tadashi agreed, stifling a chuckle at the memory. The last time they had drank at Wasabi's, Fred and Wasabi ended up getting matching tattoos on their rears of The Genie, plus the entire apartment was in shambles. Wasabi sighed in reply as he started the car, driving off to the Bay Area.

"Fine, but I swear if anyone breaks something this time..." He trailed off as he drove, droned out by the music blasting for Gogo's phone. The group began singing along off key to the music as they pulled up to Wasabi's apartment building, sliding into a parking spot. The four in the back exploded out of the car, tripping over themselves from their cramped prison. They stretched as the others got out and looped around the back, popping the trunk and handing out the bags. Tadashi shut the trunk as they started walking to the entrance, Alice following his stride.

"Want me to take that?" She asked, holding out her hand for the bag. He shook his head, smiling. "You can take me inside if you really want to carry something," He said jokingly, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

His laughter was changed to a yelp of surprise as he felt himself leave the ground, grabbing hold of Alice's shoulders to steady himself. She let out a chortle as she jogged with him over to the doors and inside to the elevator. Wasabi raised an eyebrow at the two while he hit the button for his floor, shrugging it off as the doors closed. Gogo smirked at Tadashi as he squirmed a little in her arms, his face now flushed from embarrassment. She held him steady without having to adjust him, as though he weighted ten pounds. Once they stepped off the elevator and got into the apartment, she tossed him in the couch with ease, bouncing for a moment before he steadied himself.

"Jeez, how much can you lift?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. She may be a woman now, but she still had the strength of a man.

"About 200 pounds, rag doll," She replied, taking the bag from him and bringing it into the kitchen. Tadashi made note of that as he tossed his bag aside and texted Cass. Fed leapt onto the couch beside Tadashi, handing him a Wii-mote as he turned on the gaming system and TV.

"Time for the Mario Party 8 drinking game," Fred grinned, waving a bottle of tequila in front of him. He smirked in reply as the game started up. He knew the basics from the last time they played. Landing on a colored square earned you two shots, as well as losing a mini game or a star. If anyone won anything, they got to avoid taking a shot. Selecting Luigi out of habit, he and Fred started battling it out as the others fought over who would get the other remotes. Once the boys had taken two shots each, they restarted the game to include Gogo and Honey, who as a team, kicked the boys sorry asses every single time.

Tadashi was beginning to feel light headed by the time the finished the game, handing his remote over to Wasabi. They continued for another half a around until Fred spoke up.

"H-Hey... Lezzdo Smash Brosss!" He slurred, taking another shot for losing. "Fifty buckss Ah can beatchu, Gogo."

"Oh, you're on!" She laughed, ejecting the game in a heartbeat. Switching to Smash Bros, they two battled it out, trying to distract the other into falling of the stage while the rest of them took sides. Wasabi and Tadashi were voting for Gogo, while Alice and Honey had their money on Fred. Gogo won the round, earning a collective groan from the losing team as Fred handed over the money and they all took their shots. By the time the sun set, everyone was looking a bit tipsy and a bit bored by the game.

"Woah, I got an idea!" Honey said suddenly, scaring the hell out of Wasabi. "Let's do strip smash bros!" They entire room stared at her as though she had two heads as she explained. "It'll be fuuun~ Everyone who falls off the platform loses a piece of clothing~"

It might've been then alcohol in their systems or just general male hormones, but Tadashi, Fred and Wasabi agreed in unison, eager to see the ladies striped down.

However, it was them who lost most of the clothes. Tadashi was down to his red boxer shorts and his black V-neck, Fred in his pants and beanie while Wasabi had himself covered with a pillow to avoid the girls giggling at his green briefs. Honey had only taken off her leggings and cardigan, Gogo was down socks and Alice had just thrown off her jacket. This was starting to irritate the boys, so Fred called a team meeting. Gogo and Alice got the remote and selected their characters as the boys talked among themselves. They gave the others a thumbs up as they put the plan into action, tag teaming to knock the girls off the stage. The girls protested for a moment, both being knocked off in a matter of minutes, Tadashi and Wasabi high fiving in victory.

They couldn't help but stare as the two gave each other looks, both of them stripping themselves of their shirts. Tadashi felt a slight tightness in his pants as he looked over Alice's lean, muscular body, mocha skin and her supple breasts, tightly covered in a black bralette. He swore he heard Wasabi praise the lord behind him when he laid eyes on Gogo in her lacy green bra. The girls took their shots, ignoring the boys as they started another game.

By this point, everyone was not only drunk, but almost completely naked. The girls had all been stripped to their bras and panties and they had successfully stripped Fred clean of all his clothing.

Honey had stuck googly eyes on pretty much anything that looked like a face, her and Gogo giggling as they assaulted the apartment with the swarm of eyes. She had even put two large eyes on the toilet as well as Tadashi's hat, claiming him to be everyone puking buddy. Alice and Fred, who had out his pants back on, were playing a round of Just Dance while Wasabi and Tadashi drank more, drunkly talking about the correct way to dismantle a roomba. Soon, the six of them were just dancing the the playlist Gogo had hooked up from her phone, blasting it ear shattering volume. It didn't last long when Wasabi's neighbors started banging on the walls, yelling at them to turn it down.

"Ohhhhhkay, I-I think we should hit the sssack," Wasabi slurred, jabbing his finger to a room down the hall. "Girls in my room with the clothes... Guys in the living room." He plopped down on the couch, clearly spent. As Gogo got the clothes together, Honey and Alice grabbed some water bottles from the fridge and handing them to everyone as they split off to their rooms. The boys were asleep in seconds, content snoring from all.

Tadashi attempted to clean before giving up and waked to the washroom, splashing cold water on his face. He was definitely drunk, he could see the red of his cheeks and the glazed over eyes in the mirror. He was going to be in for it that morning. The door creaked open, someone stepping inside. He turned around the face the person, uttering one of his own praises.

Alice stood in front of him in her matching black bralette and panties, her hand still on the door knob. He couldn't help but stare at the curve of her breasts down to her stomach, following the taunt lines down to her waist. He could feel the breath hitch in his throat at the sight. "Sorry, I just wanted to..." She began before he closed the door behind her, silencing her with a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with just as much fire, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the door. He ran his tongue against her lips, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her soft, warm breasts against his chest and it drove him insane. Running a hand up her side, he gently fondled her chest, a shaky moan escaping her lips as she broke away for air. Her hands began wandering down his chest to his waist, slipping a hand down to his clothed erect member, caressing him. He buried his head in her neck, moaning as she continued, sparks flying every time she touched him. He slipped his hand up the length of her back, undoing the bra, letting it fall to the floor in a heap as she pressed her breasts against his chest. Her cool hands pushed his shirt up and he took the hint, taking it off and tossing it aside, pulling her back into a kiss. She sucked and nipped at his lips, leading down to his neck as her hands explored his hot, bare chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. Hands wandering again, he began tugging at the waistband of her panties, slipping his fingers between her and the fabric.

"Please..." He managed to whisper between breathes, moving his hips against hers. Her face was flushed, eyes full of lust as she stared up at him, lips swollen from the kisses. She nodded as she closed her eyes, kissing him. He carefully slide his hands under the waistband, sliding them down her smooth thigh...

Until they heard the obnoxiously loud snoring from the other room.

Just like that, the spell was broken and the two were shocked back into reality. They stood their for a moment, breathing quickly, neither of them moving an inch. Tadashi took a step back, slipping his hand out of her panties, trying to adjust himself. Alice bent down and grabbed her bra, putting it back on quickly as he did the same with his shirt. Turning around, Alice grabbed the door handle,ms topping in mid turn as Tadashi's hand flowed down her arm, taking her hand in his. He hustled his face in her hair, kissing her neck breathlessly before breaking apart. He felt her tilt his head as she rapturously kissed him, stroking his cheek as she opened the door and left the bathroom.

He watched her quietly walk into the girls room and shut door behind her gently. He let out a shaky sigh, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. Grabbing a blanket off the floor, he settled down on the couch and tried to drift to sleep, her touch still fresh in his mind.

He just hoped when he woke up, he'd still remember this.


	3. Robbery

This is from the more recent chapter, 12 and 12.5. This is Callaghan's version of the robbery and the aftermath of his crime. Throughout Upgrades, I've tried to link together what we know from the movie to relate to the fan fiction, including Callaghan's mask and now, how he managed to burn down the building.

* * *

><p>It was almost too easy.<p>

Callaghan smirked from under his mask as he quietly opened the door, letting himself inside the unguarded house. He had watched as Alice and another man went into the house and had fallen asleep in the living room. He couldn't help but thank the university for putting the overseas professor in the house across from his. Most of the homes in the area was made for the visiting professors and international students, which meant the keys for the vacant homes where readily available.

Alice had given him a copy of her key and asked him to keep an eye on her garden while she had left. He had snuck into her office several times after she had left. His loss of his daughter drove him insane and he wanted nothing more then to bring Krei down for what he had done. He had taken his little girl, now he was going to take what he loved. He cursed and was bringing to give up hope of finding something that would aid him.

That was until he found a new set of prints, buried inside of Alice's locked desk. Inside were the blueprints to an android. What drew him in was the heart of the android. The tiny beating organ was a make-shift bomb. All it needed was a signal malfunction and it would go off, according to the prints. This was he was looking for. It was perfect.

He had failed to take the prints, however. He had spotted Alice arrive home and he escaped through the window once he had put everything back the way it was. He returned her key to her later that day, having gotten another spare from the housing company. He waited as long as he could, finally growing impatient when there was never a time when her or her cousin weren't at home. Callaghan waited until the sun set that day and snuck inside the home, avoiding all the creaking floorboards and slid into the office like a snake.

During his attempt to get the prints safely in his jacket, he was pissed off when Alice suddenly appeared in the office, half asleep. Over powering the tired woman was easy, but he didn't expect the strength she had when she fought back.

He also didn't expect to fight his prized student either. Amidst his escape, Tadashi had knocked his mask off, but with the setting sun and blow he took to the head, it would've been a miracle if he had recognized him. He stood in the window for a mere moment, looking over the mess he hade me of his colleague and student. His guilt was with him for a second, before it was washed away by his anger and he fled.

What did it matter if he broke her ribs or beaten his student black and blue? He got what he wanted. Now what he wanted was to use them on Krei. The next time he would be in public would be the science fair in a couple of months. The bombs would go off, leaving no trace of their existance.

The whole night will end with a bang.


End file.
